warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Lockhart
Life Pre-Warehouse Jennifer is the only child of a single mom, her father had been killed one night when on a cigarette run and that sparked her interest in becoming a cop. Graduating from San Francisco University with top marks in forensics and criminology she went into the SFPD as a crime scene analyst. It was working on a serial killer case when she first met Jacob Torres and their friendship was instant. Jennifer was attracted to Jake's determination and passion but decided that friendship was the best course since they just worked so well together and she didn't want to mess that up. She was the one who processed Ian Fleming's Pistol so that when the investigation was completed Artie could replace the gun with a fake for lockup. She was approached by Mrs. Fredrick after Jake talked her up. Warehouse 13, Early Days Lockhart was sent on a case to South America, with Jacob Torres and Artie, in order to look into the rumor of travelers being attacked by native warriors who wore traditional Mayan garb. Arriving at El Castillo in Chichen Itza the trio were indeed attacked by the warriors, and even though the warriors could hurt them (one slung a rock into Artie's arm) their modern weapons didn't effect the warriors. Using John Dickson Carr's Driving Gloves, Artie was able to get inside El Castillo where he discovered two artifacts. A Mayan Divine King's Mask was creating the warriors to protect the second artifact, the Mayan Calendar. Inside Artie took a picture, went back out and gave the photo to the agents so they could use Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope to teleport themselves inside. While causing a distraction, Jake and his partner allowed Artie to neutralize the mask, getting rid of the warriors. Upon inspection of the calendar Artie accidently activated it. The calendar captured Jennifer first. Artie took the mask and calendar back to the Warehouse and spent years trying to figure out how to get his missing agents back, to no avail. The two agents' personal quarters were archived until they were released. Eventually Jake and Pete, along with George Melies' Mechanical Fairy, managed to get Jennifer out of the calendar. Warehouse 13 Now After returning from the artifact Jennifer declined returning as a warehouse agent and instead took up the role of deputy in the Univille Police Department. This was a way for her to remain close to her friends while keeping a lookout for artifacts that might need to be recovered from police lockups and such. Notable Artifacts Collected Active Years: *George Melies' Mechanical Fairy *George Stephenson's Geordie Lamp *Charles Dickens' Scotch *Polonus Vorstius' Wine *Danny Casolaro's Tape Recorder *Doll from Isla de las Muñecas *Elian Gonzalez' Worker's Gloves *Endless Bag of Catnip *Ivan Chisov's Ripcord Active Years Collected with Jacob Torres: *Tibetan Chimes *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Bugsy Siegel's Knuckle Dusters *Charles Perrault's Seven-League Boots *Cher Ami the Carrier Pigeon’s Twin Canisters *Rosa Parks' Light Bulb After Warehouse days: *Waverly Brown's Police Badge *Seung-Hui Cho's Mental Health Awareness Wrist Band *Lee and Marina Oswald's’ Wedding Rings (Lee's ring) *Red Clown Nose *Lynette Fromme’s Red Robe Trivia *Jennifer Lockhart was born in 1971, joined police in 1995 (at 24), joined Warehouse 13 in 2003 (32), vanished in 2006 (35) *Looks 38, actually 48 *Partnered with Agent Jacob Torres before retiring Category:Agents Category:GunjiBunny Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Canon Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters